Angel Beats: After Heaven
by leonwe5ker
Summary: Despues de que Otonashi Yuzuru Reencarnara, este se vuelve a encontrar con Kanade en la tierra, aunque todos sus recuerdos sobre lo que paso en aquel colegio ya no existen varios acontesimientos ayudaran a que aquellos divertidos dias regresen.
1. Chapter 1

Hola Gente este es mi primer Fanfic, lo quise basar en algo asi como una segunda temporada de angel beats, que no se, me gusto mucho xD

Bueno ya sin mas los dejo con el capitulo.

Ángel Beats : After Heaven

Capitulo 1: Reencuentro

Era una cálida tarde de verano cierto joven vestido con un chaleco color verde unos jeans negros y cargando una pequeña mochila se encontraba vagando por la ciudad, mientras escuchaba el sin fin de ruidos que puedes encontrar dentro de la ciudad, hubo uno especifico que capto su atención, un suave pero audible susurro, que por algún motivo le causaba una extraña sensación de melancolía, al intentar dar con la fuente de el sonido se percato de que provenía de una chica, la cual, vestía un vestido blanco y un sombrero de paja, el joven se acerco a ella antes de que se marchara tomándola por el hombro ante esta acción la chica se sobresalto algo mas sorprendida que asustada.

…...

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-Pregunta la joven.

-Ha! Disculpa-dijo el joven algo sonrojado mientras soltaba a la joven- sobre la tonada que estabas tarareando, me suena algo familiar, cual es su nombre?

-No lo se.-Dijo la chica con un tono algo frio-Solo la conozco por algún motivo.

-oh...-exclamo el joven algo decepcionado-

-Te vez algo triste- dijo la joven-¿Sucede algo?

-No, es solo que... esa melodía, siento que la he escucha en algún lado pero no se donde.

-Así que tu también-dijo para sus adentros-

-eh?- exclamo el joven- a que te refieres con que yo también?

-Es que, esa melodía a pesar de que no la conozco la recuerdo como si hubiera estado conmigo todo este tiempo.

-si que es raro, supongo que no seria mas que casualidad verdad?

-Podría ser...

-Bueno me tengo que ir-dijo el chico mientras le dirigía una sonrisa-

-Espera-dijo la chica mientras sostenía su mano-cual es tu nombre?

-oh...Soy Otonashi Yuzuru, y el tuyo?

-Tachinaba, Tachibana Kanade.

-Que lindo nombre-Dijo Yuzuru mientras le dirigía una sonrisa-Bueno nos vemos luego.

Kanade se quedo quieta mirando como Otonashi se iba alejando poco a poco de ella

-Asi que Otonashi Yuzuru...que tipo tan raro.

…...

-Estoy de vuelta-Grito el peli naranja-

-Bienvenido onni-chan-dijo una pequeña niña que recibió a el peli naranja con una enorme sonrisa-

-Hola Hatsune-devolviendo el saludo mientras acaricia su cabeza- como esta tu resfriado?

-Ya estoy mejor así que no te preocupes tehe.

-Si aun no te recuperas deberías seguir en cama, seria una lastima que linda hermanita se pusiera peor.

-Tranquilo onni-chan hatsune es fuerte!-decía mientras levantaba su brazo en pose de victoria-

-jajaja, claro que si hatsune-dijo yuzuru dedicándole una sonrisa

-Cambiando de tema, trajiste lo que te encargue?

-ah, te refieres a eso. lo siento lo olvide.

-eeeeeeh?¡ pero si lo prometiste-dijo hatsune mientras hacia un intento de cara de enfado, aunque en lugar de miedo deba ternura-

-jajajajaja, tranquila, es una broma-decía el peli naranja entre carcajadas mientras sacaba un manga de su mochila.- Aquí tienes tal y como lo prometí.

-wuaaa, gracias onni-chan, vamos a leerlo a mi cuarto si?

-Esta bien

Después de estos los hermanos subieron las escaleras a una habitación ubicada en el segundo piso de la residencia, la habitación estaba llena de peluches de conejos y gatos, mientras que en centro de la habitación se encontraba una especie e mesa para tomar tè y un pequeño librero lleno de mangas, Hatsune se recostó en su cama, su hermano tomo una de las pequeñas sillas ubicadas junto a la mesa de tè y se sentó a un costado de la cama.

-Muy bien-dijo el peli naranja- y de que trata?

-Trata sobre un sitio que fue creado para que la gente que murió de forma inesperada sea feliz, a el llega un joven que trata de ayudar a los demás a cumplir sus metas.

-ohh suena interesante, bueno, sigue.

Después de pasado un rato Hatsune se quedo dormida, asi que Yuzuru decidió hacer lo mismo pero antes fue a tomar un baño, mientras el chico se relajaba en la bañera, por su mente cruzo la fugaz imagen de aquella joven que conoció esa misma tarde.

-Así que Kanade, que linda chica-Decía con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-pero, me pregunto si de verdad no seria mas que coincidencia, lo de aquella melodía, bueno será mejor que deje de darle vueltas al asunto.

Así sin mas rodeos Yuzuru salido de la ducha, se puso una pijama blanca con rayas azules y se fue a su habitación.

Espero que les haya gustado c:

Todas las review son bienvenidas :D

Esperen el siguiente capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas Gente, como están?, bueno espero que les guste el siguiente capitulo de este estúpido y sensual fanfic :), esta vez introduciré a un personaje que en especial a mi me encanto

Capitulo 2: acaso eres...?

Mientras el atardecer tapizaba el amplio cielo y algunos alumnos de la escuela trotaban alrededor de la cancha en el patio, otonoshi se encontraba con esa misteriosa chica, la cual estaba abrazando entre lagrimas.

-Quedémonos juntos por siempre si, Kanade?-Decía entre sollozos.

-Si, estaremos juntos por siempre.

Entonces, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, kanade desapareció de entre los brazos de otonashi, dejando solo una silueta de polvo donde se suponía esta su cuerpo.

-KANADEEEEEEE-grito desconsolado el peli naranja el cual no podía detener sus lagrimas.

Entonces una tenue pero muy conocida voz sonó muy dentro de su mente haciéndolo despertar de ese vago recuerdo.

-Onni-chan

-eh?

-Despierta onni-chan

mientras mas abría sus ojos se percataba de una tenue silueta que le resultaba familiar.

-Que despiertes onni-chan.

-eh? que sucede-decía aun medio dormido

-si no te despiertas llegaras tarde-

-tarde?-se preguntaba el peli naranja- tarden a donde?

-a Tu examen de instituto-

-queeeeeee? que hora es?- decía mientras se levantaba saltando de la cama.

-las 8:00

-rayos ya es tarde, el examen empieza a las 8:30.- decía mientras hacia un vago intento de vestirse- tengo que cambiarme rápido eh? ahhhhh.-grito mientras caía hacia el suelo tras haberse enredado los pies en el pantalon

-jajajaja, onni-chan tan tontito, bueno te esperare abajo.-decía la pequeña hermana mientras reía.

-rayos ya no tengo tiempo de desayunar-decía un tanto enojado mientras se ponía la camisa y del instituto.

Después de esa tan ajetreado despertar otonashi bajo las escaleras de su casa para llegar a la cocina, al ser tan tarde decidió hacer algo que nunca en su vida querría volver a hacer.

-onni-chan el desayuno esta en la mesa- decía su hermana desde la sala mientras veía la tv.

-Lo siento pero ya es algo tarde, guárdalo para la cena si?-Decía mientras tomaba un trozo de pan y se lo ponía en la boca.

Otonashi llego hacia la entrada de su casa para cambiar las pantuflas que tenia puestas por unos tenis color blanco, tomar su mochila y correr como alma que lleva el diablo hasta la estación de tren mas cercana.

-Rayos si no me apresuro, no llegare a tiempo, ya se tomare un atajo-dijo mientras giraba en una esquina cuando de repente.

*Pom

-auch!-exclamo otonashi, el cual se encontraba en el suelo sentado por choque-

-Lo siento mucho estas bien?-dijo un joven mientras ofrecía su mano para ayudar a otonashi a levantar-

Al voltear hacia arriba lo primero que pudo notar fue un distintivo color azul en su pelo y por algún motivo, sintió que el no era una mala persona.

-S-si, lo siento mucho llevaba prisa y no me fije por donde iba-dijo mientras tomaba su mano para apoyarse-

-No te preocupes pero debes tener mas cuidado jajaja-dijo con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro.

-C-claro, pero...

-si, que sucede?

-Podrías soltar mi mano?

-ehhh?-exclamo algo confundido-

-O acaso eres...?-dijo el peli naranja mientras volteaba nerviosamente hacia un lado-

-C-claro que no, bueno como sea adiós!- Dijo el peli azul mientras corría en dirección opuesta a otonashi.

-jajaja que tipo tan raro, aunque me siento un poco mal por burlarme de el de esa forma, espera, mierda ya es mas tarde tengo que irme rápido.

Después de haber llegado a la estación de el tren, y de haber corrido otro tramo hacia la escuela por fin nuestro protagonista logro llegar al instituto al que aspiraba a entrar.

Mientras mas se adentraba al instituto, escuchaba murmullos, en su mayoría de chicas. valla pero que guapo es, me pregunto si tendrá novia, espero que estemos juntos en la prueba. esos eran el tipo de comentarios que se escuchaban rondar por el patio a causa de nuestro protagonista.

-Veamos, aula 1-C, ah ahí esta-

El peli naranja avanzo hacia la puerta, tomo un leve suspiro y la abrió.

-Con su permiso.

-Adelante-decía el supervisor del examen-

-muy bien muchachos faltan 5 minutos para que comience la prueba asa que usen es tiempo para pensar-

Después de esas palabras el salón quedo en absoluto silencio, ningún ruido alrededor de otonashi de hecho, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido haciéndolo sentir un tanto nervioso. El profesor el cual estaba mirando su reloj dio la orden de inicio.

-Recuerden que el examen se dividirá en dos partes y se les dará un determinado tiempo para que descansen entendido, bien pueden empezar.

-ESPEREEEEEEN-Se escucho un grito que provenía de la puerta-

Después de eso grito la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a la fuente del grito, era ni mas ni menos que el peli azul que choco con otonashi camino al instituto.

-Ahhh, eres el gay de hace un rato-dijo mientras lo señalaba-

-hahaha así es sorprendido?, eh? espera que no soy gay!

Mientras se escuchaban unas risas contenidas, el supervisor manda a callar y mando a sentar a el peli azul junto a otonashi.

Pasaron los minutos y nuestro protagonista quien de intelecto no carecía contestaba la hoja de respuestas sin problemas mientras el tiempo pasaba con lentitud.

-rayos mi lápiz se quedo sin punta- al intentar tomar el sacapuntas, este callo al suelo-

Al intentar recogerlo su mano se encontró con otra, era la de nadas ni menos que el peli azul

-ah, lo siento, esto es tuyo?- pregunta el peli azul-

-Si, gracias-

-De nada-dijo este devolviéndole el sacapuntas con una sonrisa-

-Ya en serio si eres?

-QUE NO!- grito el peli azul mientras saltaba de su asiento.

-EY ALLA ATRÁS, GUARDEN SILENCIO.

-eh? s-si!- dijo el peli azul volviéndose a sentar-

mientras otonashi se tapaba la boca para contener su sonrisa, el peli azul esta ruborizado después de tan vergonzoso momento.

-Muy bien chicos es tiempo de su descanso.

Dichas esas palabras varios de los estudiantes salieron a tomar aire otros se quedaron en el salon con gente que conocía. Otonashi decidio salir al pasillo para relajarse un poco.

-Hey espera.

-eh?

-Hola siento no haberme presentado antes mi nombre es Hideki Hinata. dijo estirando su mano.

-Yo soy Otonashi Yuzuru-dijo mientras volteaba a ver su mano con desconfianza.

-Que sucede?

-lo siento pero solo que aun no estoy seguro.

-Joder el chiste ya perdió su gracia sabes?

-jajajaja.

-…

-…

El silencio que se formo al quedar ambos en silencio se torno algo incomodo.

-!HINATAAAAAA¡-Sonó un grito que provenía desde el final del pasillo-

-!joder¡, lo siento otonashi, me tengo que ir-dijo este echándose a correr-

-C-claro.-respondió algo extrañado-

-!Maldito Hinata donde coño te has metido cabron¡-Dijo gritando una chica que paso junto a otonashi corriendo-

Si bien no pudo observar con atención los rasgos de la chica ya que esta paso corriendo a gran velocidad, había algo que si pudo destacar, y eso era un largo pelo rosa que llegaba mas allá de la cintura.

-bueno supongo que para correr de una mujer supongo que significa que si es de esos, no?-

Después de ese energético momento, otonashi decido ir a la cafetería a comprar algo para comer ya que por las prisas no pudo tomar nada mas que un pan y como un adolecente eso obviamente no saciaba su hambre, al llegar a la cafetería lo primero que vio fue una holeada de gente haciendo cola para alcanzar a comprar algo.

-Joder hay mucha gente-dijo algo desalentado-

Cuando estaba apunto de irse una pequeña mana sujeto la manga de su camisa.

-eh?-dijo mientras volteaba a ver de quien era es mano hasta percatarse de era ni mas ni menos que Tachibana Kanade.

-Kana-digo, Tachibana-san-dijo sorprendido-

-hola, otonashi-kun.

-hola tachibana-san, que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí-dijo el peli naranja mientras se rascaba la mejilla-

-Es que estoy haciendo el examen de ingreso.

-En serio?, jajaja que bien-respondió con una sonrisa algo forzada-

espera por que estas tan nervioso? si la acabas de conocer ayer ¬¬- pensó para sus adentros.

-Bueno que te parece si nos sentamos?

-ok.

Después de esa pequeña conversación ambos se fueron a una mesa no muy lejos de ahí para poder platicar mas cómodamente.

-Otonashi-kun recuerdas sobre la canción por la que me preguntaste ayer?.

-Si la recuerdo, por?

-Es que acabo de recordar donde la escuche.

-En serio?- dijo el peli naranja dando un salto de su asiento-

**Bueno se que es una manera muy cortante para acabar el capitulo (el cual me demore mucho en escribir por la escuela los exámenes y esas cosas, además de que no he sentido muy bien que digamos, he estado enfermo toda la semana) en fin se supone que esta historia tendría un capitulo por semana pero por lo antes mencionado me demore un poco.**

**Bueno gente eso seria todo por esta semana, y ya saben, reviews=Escritor feliz :)**

**HASTA LA OTRA (+w+)**


	3. Aviso

_**¡Aviso!**_

_Antes que nada me gustaría agradecer a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de estar al pendiente de esta historia, de verdad gracias por su apoyo. :D_

_Bueno, la cuestión es la siguiente, debido a causas de fuerza mayor, durante los últimos meses no tuve tiempo para poder seguir escribiendo (La escuela, Se me murió el pc, no tenia dinero para arreglarlo, tuve que conseguir trabajo etc etc. )_

_No intento excusarme, pero como toda persona, tengo mi "vida" y (como toda vida tiene sus altibajos) mas allá es esto hobbie que tanto me apasiona._

_Bueno me estoy desviando del anuncio. :v_

_El aviso es que a partir del siguiente lunes tendrán su capitulo semanal (en ocasiones quincenal). Y creo que eso seria todo, estén pendientes que la próxima semana se viene otro capitulo mas de las pato aventuras de Yuzuru. :3_

_bye bye. :3_


End file.
